Sam Manson versus Freak Show
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: The night Circus Gothica left town Danny couldn't break Freak Show's control. Sam died, Tucker went missing for a while, and Danny is still with Circus Gothica. Will Sam defeat Freak Show as a Ghost? Or will she become another one of his minions?
1. Chapter 1

Danny's love for Sam wasn't strong enough the night Circus Gothica left town. Sam died, Tucker was dumped somewhere along the tracks, and the entirety of Amity Park has been looking for the missing boy Danny Fenton and the criminal Danny Phantom while mourning Sam's death. Well, most of them are anyways.

One month after Sam's death; Amity Park, the Park.

The town is gathered in the middle of the park to watch and listen to the Fentons, the first time they've truly even cared.

Speaking into a megaphone with the word 'Fenton' on it Jack begins shouting, "It has been one month since that circus Freak came and went killing one young life and taking off with two others!"

Jack stops and Maddie picks up where he left off, "It has come to our attention that the ghost, Danny Phantom, only started stealing after the Freak came. Before than all his crimes were minor and far in between so he may be controlling him somehow."

"Though when we find him we will rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Jack interrupts.

A happy shout involving civilization is heard from near the Nasty Burger. Curious the Fenton's lead the group to where the shout was heard only to find one of the missing boys, Tucker Foley, running into the Nasty Burger and ordering some food.

Running in and hugging him Tuckers parents ask where he was, why he didn't call, why his clothes are so tattered and dirty, if he's alright, parental stuff.

"I was trying to find my way back here after getting literally kicked off a swiftly moving train on its way to who knows where. Now where's Danny and Sam?" Tucker responds managing to answer all those questions in one sentence.

The adults all look at each other silently before Jazz answers for them, "Sam's dead. She died when she was pushed down the gully as Circus Gothica left town, we don't know where Danny is. We were hoping you'd be with him."

"So he couldn't break the spell." Tucker mutters under breath looking down for a while.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asks. By now the town is being ushered out and back to their homes or to continue the search by Jack.

"I'll tell you if Danny isn't back in a year, or the ghosts come looking for him. Whichever comes first, though thinking of, have the ghosts continued attacking?"

"Yes, they're obviously wondering why Phantom isn't protecting the town anymore though." Jazz answers and Tucker nods though he's obviously wondering how much she apparently knows.

Tucker eats after the adults leave though Jazz decides to stay. "I know Danny's secret, that he's half ghost, where is he?"

"If he still hasn't been able to break the mind control he's with Circus Gothica. The whole group is ghosts, the only human being Freak Show and he controls them with his staff. All I really know of that thing is that it's a family heirloom of his."

"That explains quite a bit. Though I'm surprised it works on Danny seeing as he's half ghost."

"Actually he's not, not quite anyways. When he first turned Half Ghost I used my PDA to scan him and he was fifty percent human than, by the time the Circus pulled into town he was up to seventy-five percent ghost. I'm sorry to say that he's been dying."

"But what about Vlad? Isn't he also half-ghost?" Jazz asks.

"He's been dead for years now, only reason why he still transforms is because he doesn't know he's dead yet. I haven't even had the courage to tell Danny so please, when we bring him back don't tell him." Jazz nods in agreement. They sit in silence for a long time before leaving to their separate homes hoping for the best.

XxXxX

In the Ghost Zone a few months later a new door appears. It's a deep black with a spider and Danny Phantom's symbol being the only things decorating it. Within the newest addition to the GZ stirs ever so slightly as a few friendly ghosts take notice and approach the door.

A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated my others, yes I know it's been quite some time, no they have not been abandoned. Well, most of them anyways, but still, I actually have no writers block for this one! For now, and it will be updated again soon, I'm hoping to update at least once a week, if not than oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I forgot to mention that I own nothing. There it is, will not mention again unless by some sort of strange miracle I own it, which has not and likely will not happen.

XxXxX

Fenton Works; One month after Tucker returns:

The Fenton's and Tucker are in the lab trying to track down where Circus Gothica currently is while Tucker remains insistent to not reveal the mentioned secret yet. Now covering the wall opposite the Ghost Portal is a giant map of the world with strings, newspaper clippings, and other such notes attaching seemingly random points on the globe. All the points are where Circus Gothica has been with the vast majority of them being in America.

Maddie and Jack are focusing on building a new weapon against ghosts while also trying to extract the secret from Tucker as he and Jazz surf the internet(and hack the internet) trying to find out where the Cirque will go next.

Suddenly Tucker stands up and runs out of the room. Confused Jazz follows both only stopping once they were in an area with no listeners of any sort, "Wha?" Jazz begins only to be interrupted.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Tucker exclaims, "The Ghost Zone has its own version of the internet and government, it's not really used by many so they shouldn't have had much security. It was easy enough to get into but… apparently I was being monitored and hit something I shouldn't have."

"You're being targeted now and the ghost police are after you." Jazz guesses and Tucker nods.

"It'd be easy enough to hack back in and delete the records but that's likely to be noticed."

"Well why didn't you just stay, they might not always seem like it but Jack and Maddie are good at what they do."

"Yes but if we told them what happened they'd obsess over the Ghost Internet and eventually find the files on all halfas."

"Thus finding out about Danny," Jazz finishes for him, "One of us could start traveling the country to the different places Circus Gothica has been to and start asking around. The other will stay here and send new information as it comes."

"Agreed, I'll go get packed for the trip." Tucker volunteers.

"Oh, no. You are not leaving the city full of Ghost hunters while the Ghost police are after you! I'll go, I'm the one that can drive anyways. That and my parents do have a spare anti-ghost-assault-vehicle."

"That, and you know psychology. You'd do great in interrogation." They discuss a few finer points parts of the plan and in a few minutes they head back down to the lab and tell the Fentons the plan, both reluctantly agree only after Jazz agrees with Jack coming with her.

XxXxX

In the Ghost Zone a few hours after Jazz and Jack depart from Amity Park the most powerful ghosts decide it's time for the latest addition to wake up and head for her door.

A/N: HA! I did manage to update on time! Or at least it's close enough. Read and Review, flames are welcome since I have yet to get one.


End file.
